1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for homogenizing exhaust from an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional automobile includes an engine which generates an exhaust. The exhaust is sent to a catalytic converter where a catalytic process is performed on the exhaust and the result is outputted. However, the exhaust contains an air to fuel mixture ratio which may affect the implementation of the catalytic process. Thus, a sensor is included to detect the air-to-fuel ratio of the exhaust so that an amount of air and an amount of fuel used by the engine can be altered to change the air-to-fuel ratio in the exhaust.
However, the exhaust from the engine may not have a uniform distribution of air and fuel. This can affect the air-to-fuel ratio of the exhaust detected by the sensor depending on the location of the sensor. This can lead to an inaccurate detection of the air-to-fuel ratio by the sensor and subsequently affect the amount of air or the amount of fuel supplied to the engine. Since the catalytic process may be sensitive to the air-to-fuel ratio, any miscalculations in the input of the air or the fuel to the engine can lead to the exhaust having a higher or lower air-to-fuel ratio than desired for the catalytic process. This can result in an undesirable output by the catalytic converter, the exhaust system, and/or the automobile.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for homogenizing exhaust from an engine.